narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amano Shinzui
| kanji = あまのしんずい | romanji = Amano Shinzui | aka = ANBU Codename: Yaksha (やしゃ;Yasha) Dark Magician(黒マジシャン;Kuro majishan) Shinzui Uchiha(うちはキバ, Uchiha Shinzui) | japanese = Ameyuri Misaki |english = Sherlock Franks | image = | birthdate = October 5 | age = 67 | gender = Male | height =188cm | weight = 90kg | blood type = A | hometown = | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = ANBU Captain | team = | previous team = Konoha Military Police Force | partner = | previous partner = Ryūken Senju | family = (ancestor) (brother) Yami Uchiha (sister) | clan = | rank = Jōnin | classification = S-Rank Sage Partially Modified Human | reg = KON-57 | academy = 9 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 20 | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = | beast = | hiden = Creation of All Things Technique | unique = Can absorb Chakra UnTraceable Chakra | nature = Fire Release Water Release Earth Release Lightning Release Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Ninjutsu * Chakra Levitation Technique * Gunbai Barrier Technique * Mystic Miracle * Nine Masked Beasts * Sealing: Sacred Throne Protective Veil * Summoning Technique * Uchiha Return Fire Release * Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Dōjutsu * Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Sharingan: Ultimate Defense Yin-Yang Release * Creation of All Things Technique * Finger Cannon * Inevitable Barrier * Shuri * Will Materialisation *Yin Release Chakra Arms *Yin-Yang Release: Blueprint *Yin-Yang Release: Clone Technique *Yin-Yang Release: Complete Weapon Summoning *Yin-Yang Release: Fortifacation *Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter | weapons = Antidote Blood Increasing Pill Book of Odds Bow & Arrow Explosive Tag Fūma Shuriken Kunai Military Rations Pill Sealing Tag Shakujō Shuriken Sword Shinzui's Cloak }} Amano Shinzui(あまのしんずい; Amano Shinzui) is a former ANBU Captain of , famous throughout the shinobi world, for guiding Konoha thorugh two World Wars as well as helping in the rebuilding of the village aftermath . However, his actual history lies much before his current persona.He was a jōnin level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. He was a member of the Konoha forces that fought during the First and the Second Shinobi World War. He was also the brother of Kagami Uchiha who would later be the father of Shisui Uchiha, a famous shinobi of Konohagakure. He would mysteriously disappear from the Village soon after the Second Shinobi World War, soon after resurfacing within the Konoha ranks with a secret current identity. 'Plot' Birth Amaya Shinzui, then known as Shinzui Uchiha was born to an Uchiha couple in Konohagakure. Shinzui was the eldest of the two brothers, the other being . the two siblings had a rather strong rivalry building between them, training together competing over who would be the strongest one, Kagami would, however, be the victor in any of their sparring matches. When it came down for the two of them to learn the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Shinzui raced Kagami by performing the technique, causing the younger Uchiha to angrily burn Shinzui by unexpectedly using the coming-of-age technique. When Shinzui was eight years old the two of them enrolled in the academy, graduating from it one year later, thus becoming Genin of the Hidden Leaf village. Genin Years and Iwa Wars Shinzui Uchiha was put in a team alongside Ryūken Senju and and led by Mushira Aburame, the team did many low-rank missions, which Ryūken Senju and Sakumo completed without any apparent difficulties, indicating to their skill and prowess in battle. The team's major challenge was an emergency mission where they had to provide rations to the Shinobi who were waging war for Konoha against the army of Iwa-Nin, composed from a multitude of highly experienced ninja, unlucky as they could get, they were found out by the , a group from Iwagakure who excelled in using Explosion Release, many of them being demolition experts. The Genin decided to play around until support would reach them and decided to use guerrilla tactics to escape. During this skirmish, Ryūken Senju and Sakumo were both in the verge of dying when Shinzui, who himself was also on the verge of death, activated his Sharingan for the first time. With his newly developed eyes, Shinzui used the fabled eye's genjutsu to buy enough time and lure them away from his injured teammates. The support, however, had arrived and proceeded to bring the exhausted Genin back to the village. First Ever Chūnin Exams Slowly recovering from the aftermath of the mission, Shinzui and his teammates received the invitation for the , where they had rushed immediately too. The first part of the exam was a written test which based on the examinee's information gathering skills. Shinzui, with his now two-tomoe Sharingan, was able to copy the movements of the pencils used by the other students, he also helped Ryūken Senju by letting the latter enter his body and copy the answers. His team passed the first portion of the exam and entered into the second round, where they had to work as a team to fight opposing teams and end up victorious. They easily pushed back many teams, but the last battle had attracted a certain team and, facing a humiliating defeat against 's team which included Shinzui's brother Kagami and an Akimichi by the name of , they had to flee. They had managed to enter the third round, where Shinzui had to face Tatsuo Senju in whom he lost, but not without giving a fight by awakening his Dōjutsu's third tomoe form. This revelation urged Konoha to make in a chūnin. One year later, Shinzui and the rest of his teammates became Jōnin by taking the Jōnin Exam. First Shinobi World War and Death of the Uchiha The now Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Shinzui had to fight for his village against enemy countries during the First Shinobi World War (第一次忍界大戦, Daiichiji Ninkai Taisen) where he took the job of guarding the inner walls of the village. As soon as the death of the Second Hokage reached his ears, Shinzui rushed to battlefield vowing revenge against the . With this risky decision, Shinzui fought the force who proved to be too strong for him who almost lost his life during the encounter. He was however saved by the entry of his sensei, Mushira, in the battlefield who took a fatal blow in the heart while trying to save her beloved student. As Mushira counted her last breaths, she told her student to carry on the flames of the , Shinzui was shocked for being responsible for the death of his sensei, his lack of responsibility and the sorrow of the death of his sensei on his shoulders, his will to fight and live had increased. Shinzui attacked the Kinkaku Force, killing some of the members in the process while injuring the others badly. The Konoha Force arrived at the scene looking for them, seeing the dead Mushira along with the, now deceased Kumo Nin, the wounded Kumo Nin desperately tried to attack the Konoha ninja's who interrogated them into asking Shinzui's location, the Kumo-Nin who had fallen under Shinzui's hypnosis stated that they had killed the Uchiha by throwing Explosive Tags at him. Konoha sent a small squad to retrieve the Uchiha corpse but failed to find it, the newly elected Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi had both Mushira's and Shinzui's name engraved in the . Lost Years * Goes Missing, Whilst termed dead in Konoha * During this time, travels around the globe whilst hiding his identity as a Uchiha * Aliases as Kiba of the Rain. * Attends his and Kagami's graves incognito, whenever he gets a chance. * hides his sharingan under what appears to be contact lens. * Blank Period for Shinzui. Second Shinobi World War and Return to Konoha * Second Shinobi World war starts, whilst Shinzui is in Amegakure. * He is caught in the crossfire. * In order to gain legal access to Konoha, Shinzui fakes illness and amnesia, and is found by Konoha Shinobi. * Is brought to Konoha, and tended to by the Shinobi hoping for enemy information. * Lives in Konoha during the course of the war, under constant surveillance and gains the new name "Amano Shinzui". * Is sent alongside Might Duy to fight in the war, in attempt to regain memories, and ends up watching as Duy uses [Gates Released Formation. * Surprises everyone with handling battle tactics and commanding troops, casually winning a major battle for his army. * Danzo immediately takes a interest over Shinzui's skills and tracks him in order to join the Root Faction after the war. However Hiruzen enlisted Shinzui as an ANBU under him already by then. Third Shinobi World War * Becomes ANBU Captain. * Is seen attending Sakumo Hatake's funeral. Category:Characters Category:Konohagakure Shinobi